1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, more particularly to a liquid dispenser defining a fluid path and including a cap rotatable to open and close the fluid path.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid dispenser 1 includes a deformable container 11 defining a liquid-storing space 110 for storing a liquid (not shown) therein, a brush unit 12 extending fittingly into the container 11, and a brush cap 13 engaging threadedly the container 11 for covering the brush unit 12.
The container 11 has a neck portion 112 confining a neck space 115 and formed with an inner diaphragm wall 114 that is formed with a liquid-discharging opening 113 in fluid communication with the liquid-storing space 110 and the neck space 115.
The brush unit 12 includes a hollow mounting seat 121 that extends fittingly into the neck space 115 and that defines a fluid passage 123 in fluid communication with the neck space 115, and a brush member 122 extending into and secured to the hollow mounting seat 121.
The brush cap 13 is threadedly engaged to an exterior of the neck portion 112 of the container 11.
In use, the brush cap 13 is removed from the container 11, and the container 11 is squeezed to push the liquid out through the liquid-discharging opening 113 and the fluid passage 123 so as to moisten the brush member 122 for a brushing operation. After use, the brush cap 13 is secured to the container 11 to cover the brush member 122 so as to prevent dust and drying of the liquid held in the brush member 122.
The conventional liquid dispenser 1 is disadvantageous in that since the liquid-storing space 110 is constantly in fluid communication with the fluid passage 123 through the liquid-discharging opening 113, the liquid may undesirably flow into the cap 13 when the container 11 is squeezed accidentally.